Maladresse chronique
by Red Velvet Sweet Coffee
Summary: Tonks a un problème... Elle est atteinte de maladresse chronique. Mais être maladroite n'a parfois pas que des mauvais côtés. Une journée pas tout à fait comme les autres au 12 square Grimmaurd.


DISCLAIMER : aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, ils sont tous création et propriété exclusive de leur géniale mère, JK Rowling. Je me contente de leur prêter des circonstances et des actions pour me distraire, et ne cherche ni ne chercherait à tirer aucun profit de mes fanfictions.

* * *

Un jour nouveau commençait à peine à se lever sur Londres, apportant son lot de tracas et de corvées quotidiens à ses habitants. Il était tôt, vraiment très tôt, mais déjà, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, quelques individus que le sommeil avait fuis étaient descendus, s'exilant volontairement de leurs chambres pour prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, avant de s'attaquer au récurage du salon, étant donné que visiblement, ils ne pourraient se rendormir avant bien longtemps. Deux silhouettes encore à moitié plongées dans le brouillard étaient assises à la table de la cuisine, un bol de café face à eux. Remus fixait la surface brunâtre du liquide avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à s'y fondre, Sirius étant avachi sur sa chaise avec la grâce d'un hippopotame. Tout était calme, et mis à part eux, personne n'avait encore eu le courage de se lever, car il devait être dans les environs de six heures du matin, à peine. Sirius ne cessait de remuer sa petite cuillère, et n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte que depuis dix minutes qu'il touillait, son sucre devait bien être dissous et son café froid. Il se contentait de fixer l'auréole brune qu'un autre bol avait laissée la veille, le cerveau tournant à vide.

Soudain, un énorme fracas retentit dans l'escalier, arrachant brutalement les deux amis à leurs réflexions. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, comme un seul homme, fonçant en direction du grand hall. Un long hurlement strident retentit et les rideaux qui dissimulaient l'horrible faciès de Mrs. Black s'ouvrèrent d'un coup brusque.

Tonks se répandit en excuses, maudissant son incurable maladresse, tandis que la mégère, elle, se répandait en insultes et hurlements. Les deux amis s'évertuaient à refermer les rideaux, Sirius hurlant plus fort que son harpie de mère pour la faire taire. La jeune femme, elle, était à terre, ayant malencontreusement raté les quatre ou cinq dernières marches. Elle avait le visage baissé vers le sol, et ses cheveux, qu'elle avait choisis roses la dernière fois, prenaient une teinte légèrement plus rouge, tandis que son visage devenait bel et bien écarlate. Remus l'aida à se relever, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de foncer le rouge de ses joues.

- Désolée ! Je, je suis désolée…

Son cousin la regarda d'un air presque accusateur.

- Tonks ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention pour une fois ?

- Pardon !

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Mais tu dois avoir réveillé les autres. Il soupira. Molly va être d'une humeur exécrable… Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude.

Tous trois retournèrent à la cuisine, traînant les pieds. Sirius se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, avachi avec la même prestance que précédemment. Remus proposa une tasse de café à la jeune femme, qui accepta avec un sourire gêné. Ses cheveux et sa peau avaient repris leur couleur habituelle, quoique ses pommettes soient toujours rosées.

Tout en servant le café dans une tasse blanche ébréchée, Remus observait Tonks à la dérobée. Ses cheveux roses étaient en bataille, son visage pâle portant encore quelques traces d'oreiller. Elle portait un long et large tee-shirt rose délavé sur lequel on pouvait encore deviner l'effigie des Bizzar Sisters. Le col de son tee-shirt était assez détendu pour laisser paraître l'une de ses épaules fines et la bretelle noire d'un soutien-gorge. Remus déglutit à cette vue et détourna les yeux. Il n'osa plus regarder la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rempli son bol. Il retourna poser la cafetière à sa place. Elle murmura un merci pâteux, ajouta deux sucres et remua légèrement. Remus reprit sa place, face à elle. Elle lui lança un regard à la dérobée. Il était vraiment beau… ses joues reprirent une couleur rosâtre. Le Remus en question la regardait fixement, se demandant pourquoi cette teinte exquise venait colorer le visage de la jeune femme. Sirius, lui, était toujours amorphe, mais pas assez cependant pour que cette rougeur et ces regards lui échappent. Dans sa torpeur, il sourit. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils réalisent tous les deux qu'ils étaient tout sauf discrets. Leur amour sautait aux yeux ! Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte… c'était à vous rendre chèvre, ou à vous transformer en veracrasse dans les plus brefs délais. Son ami avait toujours été particulièrement maladroit en matière de filles… et même des années après, ce paramètre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il pouvait réellement s'avérer désespérant, parfois…

Tonks approcha le bol de ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées de café, sans émettre d'autres bruits que ceux de déglutition lorsqu'elle avalait. Remus, dont le bol était déjà froid depuis longtemps, le réchauffa d'un sort, et sirota à son tour, sans pour autant être plus réveillé qu'avant. Sirius eut un nouveau sourire amusé, en interceptant les coups d'œil que son ami et sa cousine se lançaient. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas entamé son bol, il se leva et le posa au fond de l'évier, après l'avoir vidé. Il quitta ensuite la cuisine, prétextant que Buck devait avoir faim, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Puis, il remonta à l'étage, les laissant en tête-à-tête et priant pour que personne n'ait la mauvaise idée de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner à une heure aussi matinale. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un peu d'intimité dans cette maison, Sirius espérait qu'ils sauraient en faire bon usage.

Tonks fit un sourire timide à Remus par-dessus son café, et celui-ci lui répondit de bon cœur.

- Il fait beau ce matin, tu ne trouves pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle après avoir cherché un sujet de conversation pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, mais le temps était gris et brumeux. Ce n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'il définissait une belle journée, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il fait vraiment beau, tu sais…

- Enfin… ce… ce que je veux dire… en fait… c'est que… c'est que c'est une belle journée, voilà, c'est ça. C'est une belle journée, répondit-elle tout en prenant consciencieusement une ravissante couleur pivoine.

Remus s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire, tandis qu'elle lui adressait un sourire embarrassé et retournait se cacher derrière son bol.

Dans sa précipitation pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues derrière l'émail blanc et ébréché, Tonks avait soulevé le récipient bien trop vite et avait renversé une quantité importante de café sur ses vêtements.

- Oh non !, s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant le désastre. C'est une catastrophe, j'en ai absolument partout !

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- _Récurvite,_ lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son tee-shirt, au niveau de sa poitrine.

Elle observa le résultat et poussa un nouveau soupir. Seule une toute petite tache avait disparu sur le tissu rose et sa peau était toujours luisante de café.

- Remus, tu veux bien m'aider s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les sortilèges ménagers… Saleté de maladresse chronique !

- Je… bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir sorti sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur le tee-shirt. _Récurvite !_

Elle contempla à nouveau sa peau, puis le tissu, et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Merci, Remus !

Puis elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de tourner à nouveau au rouge coquelicot et de quitter la pièce d'un pas précipité. Remus, lui, ne réalisa ce qui s'était passé qu'après l'avoir entendue remonter l'escalier. _Elle l'avait embrassé, lui ! _C'était finalement peut-être une belle journée… même s'il avait prévu de rester pour aider au nettoyage de la maison, ce qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas particulièrement.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que tous les habitants du 12, square Grimmaurd étaient réveillés, sans aucune exception, et que tous travaillaient à rendre la maison habitable. Ce que Rogue avait qualifié de « nettoyage » était en fait un combat sans relâche contre les parasites, la saleté et la maison en elle-même, et cette guerre n'était pas de tout repos. Lui qui avait espéré récupérer de ses missions pour l'Ordre en venant ici… ! Il était loin du compte, bien au contraire, et il songeait avec une certaine amertume qu'il aurait dû y songer. Lui et Tonks étaient exténués, encore plus que tous les autres.

Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause, afin de déjeuner, et tous mangeaient leurs sandwiches en silence. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Tonks et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils échangeaient un sourire avant de rougir à nouveau. L'épisode de ce matin ne lui était pas sorti de l'esprit et souvent, l'image d'une épaule fine et d'une bretelle noire de soutien-gorge particulièrement désirables lui revenait à l'esprit, et il se forçait à se secouer mentalement pour ne plus y penser. Ce n'était pas correct !

Après avoir fini de manger, tous se remirent au travail sans grande motivation. Il avait laissé inconsciemment sa baguette sur la table de la cuisine, et tandis qu'ils entreprenaient de récurer l'une des pièces à l'étage, en compagnie de Nymphadora, elle le bouscula involontairement et tout deux lâchèrent les tasses de porcelaine qu'ils venaient de retirer d'une étagère. Les tasses en question se fracassèrent lamentablement sur le sol.

- Oh, je suis _tellement_ désolée, Remus ! Je suis si maladroite !

Il lui adressa un sourire indulgent et charmé, auquel elle répondit en… rougissant, ainsi qu'il lui en avait été coutume toute la matinée durant. Puis, ils se penchèrent ensemble afin de ramasser les débris de porcelaine. Tandis qu'il regroupait les éclats, Remus entendit un juron s'élever à sa gauche, à savoir de l'endroit où se tenait Tonks. La jeune femme venait de se couper méchamment avec un morceau de tasse et déjà, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur le tapis.

- Par les mille hippogriffes tétraplégiques de Toutankhamon ! Saleté de porcelaine !

Il lui lança un regard interloqué pendant qu'elle continuait à énumérer toutes sortes de jurons plus étranges les uns que les autres. Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, il se ressaisit et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il fallait soigner ça rapidement, Merlin savait le genre de magie qui pouvait être contenu dans la tasse… Il commença par désinfecter, puis arrêta le saignement pour enfin mettre un pansement sur la coupure. À cet instant, ce fut elle qui le regarda étrangement. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il était un sorcier ! En en prenant conscience, il balbutia, gêné :

- Ce… c'est parce que… il fallait soigner ça vite, tu sais…

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant, avança d'un pas pour le remercier, glissa sur le tapis de bain et tomba dans ses bras grand ouverts. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tonks le fixa un instant, toujours souriante, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Elle ferma les yeux. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de cet instant ! C'était bien meilleur en vrai, vraiment. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire.

Sentir la bouche de celle qui était la cousine de son meilleur ami contre la sienne lui était un peu étrange, et même carrément traumatisant. Non, il ne niait pas le fait que lui aussi rêvait de ce moment de puis très longtemps, mais entre y songer, et se faire embrasser par Nymphadora Tonks… il y avait de la marge ! Il avait toujours les yeux écarquillés quand il sentit son sourire à elle contre ses lèvres. Il perdit pied, et abandonna toute résistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se relevaient, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges, il lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Tout d'abord, elle lui glissa que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait, puis, le laissant planté là au milieu de la pièce, elle ajouta juste avant de quitter la salle de bain et de fermer la porte derrière elle :

- C'est cette maladresse chronique, Remus, je n'y peux _vraiment_ rien. Au fait, merci pour le pansement, et… pour le reste.


End file.
